A relatively new gynecological procedure is known as LLETZ, and involves inserting an electrosurgical handpiece with a large loop electrode into a woman's vaginal canal to remove or excise from the cervix abnormal cells which may constitute dangerous precancerous lesions. Many physicians are unfamiliar with this procedure and need training. In addition, patient fears are often allayed when they are provided with a demonstration of the procedure that the physician has recommended. Thus, a need exists in the art for a device to train physicians and explain to a patient this gynecological procedure.